Nightmare : LYCAN
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "Mereka hidup berdampingan dengan manusia lainnya. Kala kegelapan mulai menyelimuti bumi, mereka datang di bawah sinar rembulan..." TaoRis ff / YAOI


Author : saya BIBA

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typos berhamburan, alur kecepetan, gajelas, PLAGIAT? COPAS? MATI AJA SONO!

Main Cast : Hwang Zi Tao, Kris Wu (TaoRis)

Genre : adventure, supernatural

Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di sini hanya milik Tuhan. Saya cuma pengen mereka masuk di ff saya :D

Summary : "Mereka hidup berdampingan dengan manusia lainnya. Kala kegelapan mulai menyelimuti bumi, mereka datang di bawah sinar rembulan..."

a/n : buahaha saya datang membawa ff baru *digebukin* ff ini terinspirasi dari kasus vampire yang ada di Serbia beberapa minggu yang lalu, saya liat beritanya di yahoo. Keren! Dan daya langsung nulis ff ini.

Ah iya saya mau menegaskan bahwa saya BIBA, bukan author Korean Fan Fictions (Yaoi Only) yang bernama RHEIN. Terkait dengan ff Still Loving You (BaekYeol) versi saya yang dia jiplak atau sejenis dan se-spesies. Ff Still Loving You yang asli itu yang oneshoot dan HANYA milik saya. Terserah kalian yang mikir bahwa saya yang menjiplak ff SLY-nya RHEIN. Toh saya ngomong jujur. Coba deh tanya sama si RHEIN yang sebenernya, dan saya yakin dia ngga bakal jawab. Oke cuss baca ff ini. Reviewnya eapz. PLAGIATIN FF INI LU GUE SANTET!

Keterangaan : LYCAN = Werewolf = manusia serigala

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jangan keluar! Mereka masih mengincar kita!" cegah lelaki paruh baya itu sambil terengah-engah setelah berlari bersama putra satu-satunya untuk bersembunyi dari para Lycan. Nafasnya menderu di kesunyian malam yang mencekam.

"Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan ibu, Yah! Mereka akan memakan ibu!" anak tunggal lelaki paruh baya itu tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Ia tidak mau ibunya mati di tangan manusia seringala yang meneror kota itu.

"Jika kau keluar, kau juga akan mati di tangan mereka!" Kata pria paruh baya itu sambil mendekap putra kesayangannya dengan erat. "Tao, percayalah pada ayah..." putra pria itu hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia takut.

Terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang saling menyahuti, bersama jeritan pilu mangsa-mangsanya yang mati di tangan mereka, para Lycan. Pria paruh baya itu terdiam melihat sekitar ruangan temaram yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi. "A-ayah, ada apa?" Pria paruh baya itu mengisyaratkan putranya untuk diam sejenak. "Bersembunyilah di dalam lemari, ayah akan menjagamu." ucap pria paruh baya itu sedikit panik.

"Ta-tapi.. Ada apa?" tanya putranya.

"Cepat masuk!" pria paruh baya itu mendorong pelan putranya untuk masuk ke dalam lemari, "Kunci dari dalam!" lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

'BRAKK'

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan suara lolongan serigala terdengar di penjuru ruangan. "Apa maumu?!" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan lantang, suaranya terdengar bergetar namun ia berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat takut dan lemah saat berhadapan dengan Lycan.

"kau bertanya apa mauku?" Lycan itu menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam bagai belati. Tatapan matanya seolah haus akan daging manusia. "Ini mauku!" sang Lycan mencakar perut pria paruh baya itu hingga terlihat jelas bagaimana isi perut pria itu. Begitu menjijikkan.

Dengan kesakitan pria itu mengumpat, "Lycan terkutuk! Ugh.." mulutnya memuntahkan banyak darah. Lycan itu menatap tajam makhluk yang ada di hadapannya kemudian ia mencengkram erat leher pria itu. "tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghina Lycan!"

'KREK'

dipatahkannya leher pria itu hingga tewas, sang Lycan tersenyum kemudian menggigit badan mangsanya dan membawanya pergi ke sarang para Lycan.

Di sisi lain, putra pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat kejadian tewasnya ayah yang ia cintai dari celah lemari. Ia takut, di kota ini ia sendirian di tengah jutaan Lycan yang siap memangsanya. Tak ada lagi orang yang menjaganya saat bulan purnama...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, sehari setelah bulan purnama ke-12 selesai. Dengan perlahan Tao membuka lemari tempat ia bersembunyi kemarin malam. Setelah ia berhasil keluar dari lemari itu, betapa kagetnya ia ketika ada darah dan sebuah potongan usus di ruangan itu. Seketika tangis Tao pecah mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Lycan kepada ayahnya.

"A-aku bersumpah akan memusnahkan seluruh Lycan di dunia ini. Meskipun aku harus membangkitkan makhluk yang telah lama hilang itu." ucap Tao penuh dengan keyakinannya. Kemudian ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu untuk mencaritahu dimana letak makhluk yang ribuan tahun telah mati itu. Ia hanya mempunyai waktu 15 hari sebelum bulan purnama ke-13 dimulai.

Pertama-tama ia harus pergi ke tempat Jacovic, penyihir asal Serbia yang memiliki ikatan dengan para vampir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tao mengetuk pintu bangunan tua itu, sedikit merinding saat berada di depan bangunan tersebut. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki jangkung yang memiliki kerutan di kulitnya.

"A-apakah, kau adalah Tuan Jacovic?" tanya Tao sedikit gugup. Pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya mempersilahkan Tao untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang berarsitektur kuno.

Saat memasuki rumah itu hawa mistis yang begitu dingin membelai setiap senti kulit Tao. Ditambah beberapa lukisan kuno yang menyeramkan. Entah mengapa mata Tao tertuju pada satu di antara lukisan itu, lukisan dimana terdapat seorang pria tampan berambut pirang terlukis disana. Ia menatap lukisan itu dalam, memperhatikan manik kemerahan pria yang ada dalam lukisan itu.

"Dia Christopher Savanovic." ucap Jacovic membuyarkan perhatian Tao pada lukisan itu. Tao hanya tersenyum canggung di hadapan Jacovic.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Jacovic sambil mempersilahkan Tao duduk di sofa.

"Kudengar, kau adalah penyihir yang berhubungan dengan vampir. Apakah vampir itu masih ada?" Jacovic teridiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao namun ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang telah usang dan memberikannya kepada Tao. Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Jacovic dengan bingung.

"Sejak Lycan ada di kota ini, kaum Vampir makin sedikit. Mereka diburu habis-habisan oleh Lycan." jelas Jacovic sambil menerawang.

"Bukankah Vampir memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari Lycan?"

"Itu hanya ada dalam sebuah novel, anak muda. Dalam kehidupan asli Lycanlah yang paling kuat. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sejak Lycan muncul lagi setelah ribuan tahun menghilang, kaum Vampir mulai berkurang."

"Jadi, Vampir itu sudah punah?" ucap Tao lesu, kehilangan harapan untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Lycan. "Tidak, masih ada satu Vampir. Dan selama ini ia tertidur di bawah pengaruh segel." jawab Jacovic.

Tiba-tiba Jacovic mengajak Tao untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah miliknya. Anak tangga yang berdebu dan ada banyak sarang laba-laba menandakan bahwa sudah lama ruang bawah tanah ini tidak terpakai. Jacovic menyalakan lilin-lilin yang ada di ujung ruangan. Tao sedikit bingung karena formasi lilin-lilin tersebut membentuk suatu gambar yang ia tidak tahu apa maksud gambar itu.

"Aku tau kau datang kemari untuk membangkitkan Vampir. Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu pada Lycan bukan?" Tao terkejut, bagaimana bisa Jacovic tau apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jangan takut, kemarilah. Aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk membangkitkan Vampir itu."

Dengan sedikit rasa takut Taopun mendekat. Terlihat Jacovic membuka sebuah peti yang terletak tidak jauh dari formasi lilin-lilin tadi. Diambilnya sebuah lilin dan meneteskan lelehannya di sekeliling peti sehingga membentuk sebuah aksara yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Tao. "Apa itu?" Karena penasaran Taopun melihat isi peti itu. Ia begitu terkejut sekaligus takut saat melihat ada sebuah mayat yang memakai setelan jas begitu rapi. Terlihat wajah mayat itu mengering, pipinya begitu tirus saking keringnya. "Dia adalah satu-satunya Vampir yang berhasil bertahan. Kemarikan tangan kananmu!" perintah Jacovic kepada Tao. Tao hanya bisa menurut meskipun ia sedikit ragu.

Saat Jacovic telah meraih tangan Tao, segera ia mengeluarkan belati yang ada di sakunya dan menggoreskan belati itu pada telapak tangan Tao hingga berbentuk sebuah gambar. Gambar yang sama seperti formasi lilin-lilin di ujung ruang bawah tanah ini.

Tao hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan saat belati itu menggores telapak tangannya. Ini begitu sakit, batinnya. Tiba-tiba Jacovic meletakkan tangan kanan Tao di hadapan mulut mayat vampir yang ada di peti tersebut sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh Tao. Darah dari telapak tangan Tao perlahan menetes membasahi bibir Vampir itu.

Setelah tetesan ketiga, wajah Vampir yang semula kering itu berubah menjadi lebih berisi, pipinya tak lagi tirus. Betapa kagetnya Tao saat melihat wajah asli Vampir itu, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan lukisan yang ia lihat tadi.

Tiba-tiba sang Vampir membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang manik kemerahan yang begitu indah namun begitu menyeramkan pula. Ia beralih menatap Tao, Tao yang takut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Vampir itu tersenyum senang, "Jadi, dia yang membangkitkanku, Jacovic?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba keluar dari petinya.

"Ya, yang mulia." jawab Jacovic sambil menunduk. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bergerak." kata Vampir itu sambil meregangkan ototnya.

Tao tidak berani melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya, mendengar suaranya saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" sebuah hembusan nafas menari di kulit wajahnya, secara otomatis Tao membuka kedua matanya dan melihat secara jelas kedua manik kemerahan milik sang Vampir. Entah kekuatan apa yang dapat membuat Tao seperti terhipnotis untuk terus menatap kedua manik itu. "T-tao. Hwang Zi Tao." jawab Tao sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah Tao, ada perlu apa kau membangkitkanku hm?" Tanya Vampir itu sambil meraih dagu Tao. "Maaf yang mulia, saya permisi dulu." ucap Jacovic, ia takut akan mengganggu pembicaraan sang Vampir dengan Tao.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Pergilah. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" kembali Vampir itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tao. "Ya, a-aku.. aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada Lycan yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku."

"Apa imbalan yang kuterima jika aku melakukannya untukmu?" ia menyesap wangi tubuh Tao begitu dalam, entah mengapa insting Vampirnya muncul saat melihat leher jenjang Tao. Ingin sekali ia merasakan manisnya leher itu.

"Apapun akan kuberikan. Asalkan kau mau membalaskan dendamku pada Lycan."

"Yang kumau hanya kau. Aku ingin kau mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu hanya untukku. Mengerti?" Vampir itu mengecup bibir Tao sebentar, lalu menatap mata Tao dalam-dalam.

"Baik, yang mulia." sang Vampir meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tao, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku Kris. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Kris."

"Anak pintar."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

.

.

Reviewnye eapz, kritik saran saaaangaaaat diperlukan. Ohya saya mau tanya, penulisan 'vampire' dan 'lycan' itu menggunakan huruf capital ga si? Siapa yang tau jawab eapz, biar kualitas menulis saya bertambah :D reviewnya ditunggu qaqa


End file.
